Second Honeymoon
by Kitschisme
Summary: My interpretation of Bella and Edward's "second honeymoon" when they visit their cottage for the first time in Breaking Dawn. Rated M for a reason - a delicious lemon souflee. PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: This is my interpretation of Bella and Edward's "second honeymoon" when they visit their cottage for the first time in Breaking Dawn. I really wanted to work with this scene, because it seems as though the whole series was leading up to this point; Bella is a vampire and now she and Edward can finally love as equals.**

**I love the way Stephenie Meyer wrote it, so I didn't change anything. I merely expounded upon what was already there. I just wanted to have a little fun with it.**

**This is not only my first one shot, but also my first ever Fan Fic. PLEASE review; I'm dying for some feedback. Be kind, but also be honest. I really want to know what you think.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a near-frenzy, like I couldn't get close enough to him fast enough._

_I heard the fabric tearing under our hands, and I was glad my clothes, at least, were already destroyed. It was too late for his. It felt almost rude to ignore the pretty white bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far._

_This second honeymoon wasn't like our first_.

Breaking Dawn, 481-482

BPOV:

Our bodies were a tangled mess of limbs as we writhed against each other on the bedroom floor. I lay flat on my back upon the soft, fluffy carpet, my legs hitched around Edward's hips. He was on top of me, and for once I could feel every delicious inch of his perfect body. He no longer carefully held himself above me, but rather allowed his full weight to press down upon me. Our bodies were flush against each other, my naked breasts pressed hard against his bare chest. He assaulted my jaw, neck, shoulder and collarbone with hot, open mouth kisses.

I was so enthralled by the sensation that I barely noticed as he began to trace his fingers slowly up my legs, starting at the ankles, up my smooth calves and over my knees up to my thighs. His fingers paused as he reached the edge of my midnight blue lace panties. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

I would have to remember to thank Alice for that… later.

"These need to go," he growled. He tore them from my body in one fluid motion. He paused then, propping himself up to look at me. I was sure that, were I still human, a deep blush would have colored my cheeks. There I was, completely exposed to him for the first time… again.

But, unlike our first honeymoon, during which I had internally hyperventilated when Edward saw me nude for the first time, this time I felt no embarrassment whatsoever. I felt confident and strong in my new immortal body. I felt… sexy. And although I knew I would never be as beautiful as Edward, it was still a small comfort to know that we were now slightly less out of balance. I could love him as an equal now.

Also unlike our first honeymoon was Edward's reaction to my body. He acted as though he had never seen it before this moment. The first time we made love on Isle Esme he had looked at me as though I were a piece of art, something holy to be worshipped. His eyes had been gentle and loving. This time was different; _much_ different. I watched as his hungry eyes roamed over my naked body, and as their color simultaneously darkened from deep amber to a flat coal black. The expression on his face was unfathomable. He looked as though he would devour me, or crawl inside of me if it were possible. A low growl hummed deep within his chest. Were my human heart still beating, it would have been jack hammering through my chest by now.

"You like my… renovations?" I asked playfully, trying to sound casual despite my heavy breathing. He didn't answer, but instead roughly pulled my mouth to his.

We had never shared a kiss like this before. His lips were hard against mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth immediately without pausing to ask for entrance. He greedily sucked on my tongue and then playfully bit my lip, pulling it with his teeth. A deep, guttural moan escaped my throat. I felt him smile against my mouth.

"You have _always_ been beautiful," he murmured as he traced his nose over my chin, down my neck and across my jaw. I could feel his breath against my skin; it was unexpectedly very warm. "It's just more fun for me now, now that you're less breakable. I can finally follow through on all of the things I've wanted to do to you for so long."

My eyes widened. Edward had never said anything of that sort before, not even on our actual honeymoon.

Wetness pooled between my legs.

"Things like this…." he breathed, as he reached up and roughly squeezed my breasts, rolling both nipples under his thumbs. A soft whimper escaped my lips as my head lolled back against the carpet.

"And this…" he continued as he reached down between us and sharply pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs. I began to tremble.

This second honeymoon really was _nothing_ like our first. It had been wonderful, of course; the best memory of my human life. Still, I remembered it with a sort of sweet sadness. As much as I had enjoyed myself, I knew it had been torture for Edward. Even after that first time, when we knew what to expect, he had still been painstakingly careful. He never once allowed himself to lose control. Secretly, this was what I most desired; I _wanted_ him to lose control. I wanted to see him give himself over to his senses, his muscles tense and his eyes wild…

My thoughts snapped back to reality as I became painfully aware of the intense throbbing between my legs. It was becoming too much. I needed release.

"Enough playing," I growled as I pushed him so that he was on his back and I was on top, straddling him. I grinned at my new vampire strength.

But before I could fully rejoice in that thought, Edward had already taken control again. He slammed us forward so that my body was suspended between his body and the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh no, you don't," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. "I've waited almost one hundred years for this; I want to take my time."

Before I could even process that thought, he thrust two fingers inside of me. My head fell back against the wall and a loud moan ripped through my body. I shook violently.

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"Tell me what you want, my Bella," he murmured softly.

"You know what I want," I whimpered pathetically.

"Tell me," he commanded. His voice was uncharacteristically authoritative. It was strangely erotic.

I took a deep, steadying breath. I readjusted myself so I could look him directly in the face. I spoke firmly now: "Edward, I want you to fuck me."

Shock flitted across his face for the briefest second, but then he smirked at me. He leaned very close to my ear and gave the lobe a quick nip before he whispered, "You always _were_ impatient."

And he thrust into me.

Our loud moans reverberated off the walls of our bedroom. There was silence for a moment; the only sound was of our heavy breathing. Edward leaned forward to bury his face in my neck. His breath came against my skin in hard, frantic pants.

I buried my face in his neck, too. My fingers twisted in his hair, my legs tightened around his waist. He throbbed inside of me.

"You have no idea… how long I've wanted… you… like this," he breathed.

I lifted my hips toward his to bring him deeper inside of me, eliciting another loud moan from deep within his chest. "Bella… Oh God… _Bella,_" he groaned as he began rhythmically pumping into me.

"Edward," I tightened my grip on his hair. "More," I whimpered. "Harder."

This seemed to snap something inside of him.

He began pounding into me with incredible force and speed. Were I still human, he would have surely dislocated my hips and shattered my pelvis. But I felt no pain, only pleasure.

Insane. Euphoric. Mind-Blowing. Pleasure.

Edward braced one hand against the wall behind my head. The house was shaking from his powerful thrusts, dust and plaster fell from the walls, but I hardly noticed. I was too far gone to be aware of anything but where Edward's body connected with mine.

Sex as a vampire was better than I ever could have imagined. Not even in my most provocative human daydreams could I have imagined such intoxicating pleasure. My new body was so hypersensitive to Edward's touch; I could feel him down to my very core. My entire body was humming from the amazing friction our bodies created together. Loud, animalistic screams began to rip through my throat. It was completely involuntary; I no longer had control over my own body. I could hear similar sounds ripping through Edward's chest, except his sounded more like vicious snaps and growls.

I realized suddenly that I was nearing my climax. My screams became louder as my walls began to clench violently around him. I fell over the edge, intense waves of euphoria spreading throughout my body. Edward delivered a few sharp, hard thrusts before falling over the edge with me.

We fell back against the carpet, both of us trembling violently. Edward tenderly pulled me against his chest, holding me tightly. I traced soft patterns across his chest while he trailed his fingers gently down the contours of my spine. We lay there in comfortable silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

Suddenly, he laughed.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"It seems they were taking bets back at the house," he chuckled softly.

"_On_?" I demanded.

"On whether the cottage would still be standing by the end of the day," he was still chuckling. "Emmett is such a sore loser, although why he would bet against Alice…" he trailed off.

"You know," I began thoughtfully, "for once, I think I'm betting on Emmett. The day isn't over _yet_." I looked up at him.

He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO MUCH for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
